El guardián de las almas
by fyreballz
Summary: Una pequeña historia que se me ocurrio XD
1. Chapter 1

EL GUARDIÁN DE LAS ALMAS CAPITULO 1:EL NACIMIENTO

Era una mañañana tranquila en una ciudad llamada kuoh donde en una casa como cualquier otra despertaba un chico de 17 años su nombre era Dante Akimoto

Dante:`(boztezo) awwwm... -.-´ ya es de dia que weba no quiero ir a la escuela, en fin que se le puede hacer´ (se levantaba y se va a bañar)

El era un chico con cabello negro ojos grises de estatura promedio y piel un poco aperlada nada fuera de lo comun despues de 10 minutos sale del baño y se viste el uniforme de la academia

Dante:`bueno es mi primer dia no debo estar nervioso (espera un momento desde cuando eso me importa) dijo y bajó a desayunar para después dirijirse a la academia

Despues de unos minutos llego y se dirijio al aula de 2° el profesor le dijo que esperara afuera del salón un minuto

Profesor:`bien chicos hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo´ (ante eso todos se ponen atentos) `por favor pasa' le indicó el profesor

Entonces entra y ve que todos lo observan detenidamente por lo cual desvia un poco la mirada

Profesor:`bien puedes presentarte a la clase´ indico el profesor

Dante:`buenas mi nombre es Dante Akimoto´

Profesor:`¿es todo?´ preguntó

Dante: `si´ respondio con seriedad

(Que frió!) pensaron todos

Profesor:`bueno veamos te puedes sentar en...emm ¿hyodou puedes levantar la mano?

A lo que un joven castaño levanto la mano

Profesor:`¿ves ese asiento detrás de el? puedes sentarte ahí´ indicó a lo que Dante acató la orden y se dirijió al asiento detras del joven

Issei:`hola mi nombre es hyodou issei cualquier cosa no dudes en preguntarme´ dijo el joven castaño

Dante:`mhm´ asintió el pelinegro

Profesor:`bueno continemos la clase´

Y la clase transcurrió normal hasta la hora de el descanso

Dante estaba descansando tranquilamente en su banco y a un lado se encontraba issei hablando con una chica

Issei:`disculpa que te pida esto pero le podrias hablar a Dante-san me preocupo se ve mal y me da pena hablarle supongo que si le preguntas tu no habra problema´

Chica:`esta bien issei-san´ y en eso se acerca al pelinegro y toca un poco su hombro

Chica:`etoo..emm..¿Dante-san? ¿esta bien?´

Dante:(despertando)`¿emm? ¿que sucede? ¿nesecitas algo de mi?

Asia:`ee..no me llamo asia argento y lo que pasa es que lo veo un poco mal ¿esta enfermo?

Dante:`(asi que se llama asia..es algo linda) aa no solo estoy algo cansado ultimamente no he podido dormir bien pero gracias por preocuparte

Asia:`es asi...bueno si nesecita algo me puede pedir ayuda´ (sonriendo)

Dante:`gracias lo tendre en cuenta´(volviendo a recostarse en su banco)

Y en eso se aleja Asia a hablar con Issei

Asia:`parece que no tiene nada solo esta cansado´

Issei:`es asi...bueno me alegra que no le pase nada´

Y asi transcurrio el resto de la clase hasta la hora de salida Dante recogio su mochila y se fue a casa mientras que issei y Asia se dirigian a una casa adentrada en un pequeño bosque...mas exacto hacia el club de investigacion de lo oculto

Al entrar al salon del club

Issei:`issei y Asia repotrandose buchou´

Rias:`ara issei, asia han venido´

Asia:`hai Rias-oneesama´

Rias:`por cierto issei, ¿es cierto que hay un alumno nuevo en su clase?´ pregunto algo curiosa

Issei:`si, la verdad se ve un poco raro tiene un aura de miedo aunque no senti particularmente alguna clase de poder en el´ respondio este

Asia:`es buena persona a pesar de ser algo frio pero lo gracioso es que issei-san tenia miedo de hablarle fufufu´ solto una pequeña risa

Issei:`¡OYE ASIA!... no le tuve miedo solo no queria molestarlo´ dijo un poco sonrojado

Rias:`jajaja´ rió esta `issei el dragon emperador rojo teniendo miedo de un humano´ se burlo un poco de éste

Issei:`¿usted tambien buchou?´

Mientras ellos reian a lo lejos se encontaban un demonio y una angel caido observando a un chico que caminaba por un callejon

Chica:`he conseguido la esencia de angel que querias ¿tienes a la victima?´

Chico:`si es el´ dijo señalando a un pelinegro que se encontraba caminando hacia el callejon

chica:`fufufu ahora si todo sale bien lo controlaremos todo´ dijo esta

chico:`muy bien entonces no hay porque esperar´ dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el joven pelinegro y lo noqueaba

chica:`muy bien que empieze el experimento´ dijo mientras desplegaba sus alas y se iban volando con el pelinegro inconciente

En un lugar lejano

Se comenzaba a despertar un joven pelinegro algo confuso

Dante:`¿ahi dios que paso?´ dijo mientras se levantaba de donde estaba pero de pronto sintio que no se podia mover `ehh que sucede oigan ¿alguien me escucha?´ dijo gritando

Chica:`ara parece que has despertado, entonces que comiense el experimento fufu´

Dante:`¿quien eres? ¿donde estoy? ¿que me van a hacer?´ preguntaba este temiendo por su vida

Chico:`eso no lo nesecitas saber ya que dentro de poco estaras bajo nuestras ordenes´ dijo este

Dante:`¿que?´

Chica:`solo te haremos un pequeño cambio de look, veras soy una angel caido y el es un demonio lo que te haremos sera fusionar dentro de ti el poder de un angel, un angel caído y un demonio para que nos puedas ayudar a dominar el mundo´

Dante:`espera ¿porque yo?´ pregunto nervioso

Chica:`no es nada contra ti es solo que fuiste una presa facil no nos guardes rencor´

Y sin mas que decir coloco la esencia de angel en su pecho mientras recitaba un conjuro y de ella y de su compañero salia un aura y se empezaban a unir a el pelinegro, el cual no podia hacer nada ante el dolor agonizante que sentia solo podia gritar, entonces un enorme pilar de luz ilumino la abitacion y cuando dejo de brillar se podia ver a un demonio totalmente quemado y las cenizas de una angel caido y a un joven pelinegro inconciente


	2. Chapter 2

bueno chavos aqui esta el segundo capitulo creo que debo decir que dxd no me pertenece para q no me demanden O.O ATENCION:esta historia la cree por unos amigos no tengo intenciones de cambiar mis ideas y si no les gusta hagan su propio fic o lean otro con todo respeto les digo que si van a estar molestando pueden agarrar sus comentarios darles una forma de cono y meterselos por donde mejor les quepa y les guste XD sin mas que decir a leer XD

EL GUARDIÁN DE LAS ALMAS CAPITULO 2:

Despues de que el pilar de luz desaparecio se abre un circulo magico del cual sale una chica pelirroja y su equipo

Rias:`¿pero que pasó aqui?´ dijo extrañada por la escena

Asia:`DANTE-SAN´ dijo al ver al pelinegro inconciente

Rias:`¿Asia lo conoces?´ pregunto ésta

Asia:`hai el es el chico nuevo´

Rias:`se ve en mal estado, akeno prepara un transporte hacia casa nesecitamos ayudarlo´ dijo apresurada

Akeno:`hai buchou´ dijo mientras creaba un circulo magico

En la residencia hyodou

Se habre un circulo magico y de ahi sale Rias Gremory y su grupo mientras que cierta nekomata cargaba al pelinegro inconciente

Rias:`Koneko llevalo a mi habitación, Akeno nesecito que revisen su cuerpo no podemos saber que le hicieron esos dos´

Koneko/Akeno:`hai buchou´

Entonces ellas dos subieron con el pelinegro inconciente hacia la habitacion de rias, al entrar koneko lo coloca en la cama

Akeno:`¿estara bien? koneko ¿podrias revisarlo con tu senjutsu?

Koneko:`Hai´ asintio y sacó sus orejas y cola de nekomata

Entonces tomó la mano del pelinegro y ambos empezaron a brillar en un aura verde en ese instante koneko se retira rapidamente y cae al suelo con una mirada de miedo

Akeno:`KONEKO! ¡¿que pasó?!´ pregunto alarmada

Koneko:`E...e...el..nn..no es..humano´ dijo asustada

Akeno:`¿a que te refieres?´

Koneko:(recuperandose) `al parecer intentaron colocar poder de angel, angel caido y demonio en el y su poder es inmenso no puedo decir con exactitud que tan grande es´

Akeno:`¿y estara bien?´ preguntó preocupada

Koneko:`hai, pero es un poder tan grande que si no lo sabe controlar podria destruirlo todo o consumirlo y matalo´

Akeno:`nesecitamos ayuda de buchou para que creemos barreras de restricción y que eso no pase´

En eso Rias entra a la habitación

Rias:`¿que sucede? ¿esta bien?´ preguntó

Akeno:`al parecer fisicamente si pero colocaron poder de angel, angel caido y demonio en el y su poder es inmenso y corre el riesgo de morir´

En eso rias se sorprende y se acerca mas

Rias:`¿y que hacemos? no podemos dejarlo asi hay que hacer algo´

Akeno:`le sugerí a koneko que creemos barreras de restricción para limitar su poder, pienso que si lo hacemos entre nosotras podemos evitarlo´

Rias:`mmm...tiene lógica...muy bien hagamoslo´

En eso las tres se colocan alrededor de el y empiezan a sellar su poder

Akeno:`bien creo que con eso estara bien´

Rias:`si, bueno hay que dejarlo descansar mañana hay que inventar algo para que no se de cuenta de que pasó ¿de acuerdo?

Akeno/Koneko:`hai´

Entonces las tres salieron de la habitacion dejando al pelinegro dormir

Ala mañana siguiente los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitacion en la que poco a poco despertaba Dante

Dante:`awwwwwn, hay dios me duele el cuerpo mo quiero ir a la academia´ -.- `espera es sabado genial entonces solo ire a darme un baño y a comer algo´

Y sale de la habitacion y se dirije al baño pero al momento de entrar se topa con una rubia desnuda bañandose

Dante:O.o `WTF! tu eres la rubia de la academia ¿que haces aqui?´

En eso se da cuenta donde esta

Dante:`mas bien ¿donde estoy? ¡¿que mierda sucede?! ee..estee..lo siento´ y sale corriendo del baño `wtf sera mejor que me valla de aqui sin que me..´

Justo cuando se da vuelta para irse se topa con Akeno

Akeno:`ara ara que haces aqui Dante-san se supone que Asia se esta bañando, no me digas que estabas espiadola´ dijo con un tono jugetón

Dante:(nervioso) `ee..este..n..nn..no es solo que desperté aqui y me queria bañar crei que estaba en mi casa pero ahora que lo pienso no se ni como encontre el baño si no estoy en mi casa, aaah! mierda! estoy confundido)

Akeno:`ara ara ufufu eres lindo poniendote nervioso, lo que pasa es que te encontramos lastimado anoche y Asia te reconocio y quiso que te trajeramos a casa para ayudarte´

Dante:`lo siento no sabia eso de hecho no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó desde que sali de la academia pero de todas formas gracias emmm..´

Akeno:`mi nombre es Himejima Akeno pero puedes llamarme Akeno´

Dante:`mucho gusto Akeno-san mi nombre es Dante Akimoto´

Akeno:`es un placer Dante-san´ contestó con una sonrisa

Dante:`emm..lo siento pero tengo que irme nesecito hacer algunas cosas´

Akeno:`esta bien te llevare a la puerta´

Dante:`esta bien gracias´

Y se dirigieron a la salida pero en la puerta se toparon con una pelirroja

Rias:`ya despertaste que bien´

Dante:`emm, Rias Gremory ¿cierto?

Rias:`vaya creo que me conoces´

Dante:`bueno llegue a oir sobre ti, parece que eres una celebridad en la academia´

Rias:`bueno si pero dejando eso de lado ¿te encuentras bien?

Dante:`si, aunque no recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer despues de la escuela pero bueno almenos fisicamente me encuentro bien, bueno tengo que ir a casa hay algunas cosas que debo hacer´

Rias:`es asi, bueno almenos estas bien es lo importante´

Dante:`si bueno me retiro espero que nos volvamos a ver, adios´ se despidió y salió

Rias:(observa a la pelinegra junto a ella) `¿estara bien?

Akeno:`bueno no parece que algo haya cambiado asi que solo nos queda esperar para ver si algo sucede´

Rias:`me preocupa que algo malo pueda pasar asi que hay que estar pendientes por si algo pasa´

A en una calle algo alejada de ese lugar se encontraba caminando hacia su casa un joven pelinegro

Dante:`¿que diablos pasó anoche? no puedo recordar nada bueno almenos no me pasó nada malo pero lo mas raro fue encontrarme en la casa de Asia, ahora que lo pienso su casa era grande, ¿acaso es rica o algo asi?´ caminaba hacia su casa y en eso el cielo se obscurece totalmente `¿pero que mierda?´

En eso aparece un angel caído detras de el

Angel caido:`vaya senti una precencia enorme pero solo parece ser un humano bueno veamos que pasa si te asesino´ en eso crea una lanza de luz y se la arroja a el pelinegro pero este la esquiva pero la lanza crea una pequeña explosion que lanza al joven hacia un arbol

Dante:`AAAAH! (¿pero que esta pasando? ¿que es eso?)´ en eso intenta levantarse pero se cae de nuevo porque se lastima el pie

Angel caido:`bueno parece que te lastimaste eso lo hace mas fácil acabare contigo rápido y sin dolor´ y se acerca creando otra lanza de luz `muere´ dijo al intentar clavarsela pero en eso dante cruza sus brazos para cubrirse y del cielo cae una espada entre los dos causando que la lanza se deshiciera y alejando al angel caido `¿que es eso? y arroja otra lanza pero la espada la destruye

Dante:`¿pero que pasa? ¿que es éso?´ dijo viendo la espada que desprendia un aura que lo cubria de las lanzas que le lanzaba el angel caido y se intenta acercar y la agarra y de pronto el aura lo cubre y su pie se recupera y se empieza a recuperar y a sentirse con una gran energia `genial esto se siente increible´ dijo sintiendo como se recuperaba

Angel caido:`¡maldito te matare!´ dijo arrojandose hacia el con una lanza de luz en eso Dante reacciona y por inercia le corta un brazo `¡AAAAAAARG! ¡MALDITO GUSANO!´ dijo creando otra lanza pero en eso dante vuelve a reaccionar y lo corta por la mitad de la cintura `no...no puede ser..c..¿como un simple humano..me pudo matar? dijo y murió

Dante:`q..q...¡¿que diablos fue eso?!, mierda tengo que irme de aqui pero ¿que hare con esto?´ dijo viendo la espada pero en eso la espada se transforma en un brazalete `Oh genial ahora lo tengo que llevar conmigo (sarcasmo), no importa tengo que irme´ XC, y en eso se va corriendo.

En eso en el cielo se ve otra angel caida que habia observado la pelea

Angel caida:`que interesante ¿quien sera ese chico?, parece que he encontrado algo muy divertido e interesante´ y en eso se va volando

fin 2° capitulo

y bueeeno aqui el segundo capitulo ahora ¿quien sera la angel caido? ¿que es esa espada? ¿leiste esto con la voz del narrador pokemon? XD bueno me despido y nos vemos en el capitulo 3 se me cuida razita


End file.
